Dear Darlin
by VarneyVarney1
Summary: This story is based off of my life and how I went on a cruise and met someone that would change my life forever.


**Dear Darlin-Chapter One**

That summer. That time. That moment that changed me life drastically a new friend, learning about hidden secrets in one another, and unraveling a dream I thought I would never unravel. This is my story of what happened in the year 2013.

"Okay class. Even though it's the last day of school, you still need to listen to me." There was my teacher, Mrs. Czapor, telling the class for the last time to quiet down. There I was, little miss Shauna, in the corner of the room, writing on the laptop. Did I tell you that I am a genius at writing according to my parents and teachers? Well, that's what I loved to do, write. I had a very active imagination that I kept secret from everyone,including my friends and teachers. What I considered writing was a way to release all the imaginative thoughts in my head and put it on paper. It was the only way that mostly got me concentrated most of the school day.

Eric was sitting next to me, on his computer too, but this time, scrolling through his iPod he had plugged into his looked like he kept on peeking over my shoulder, a little nervous about something. His hand tension was shaking, as if he was going to tell a secret to me or something. He then made his move to tap me on the shoulder slightly.

"What is it Eric? You need help on your paper or something?" I said gently. Eric gulped, loud enough for me to see that he was going to tell me something he didn't want to say.

"Well, umm...Can we..." Eric said, before raising his pass in the air. Mrs. Czapor came over, with her pen in her hand, and signed Eric out. He dashed out of the room, leaving me looking at him in confusion. Mrs. Czapor looked at me before returning to her desk in concern.

"You okay honey?" she said gently. I stared at her, returning into reality to what happened just 5 seconds ago. "I'm fine." I said, before returning to my writing again.

The last day of school was really depressing to me.I would never be able to see my teachers again, and then next year, I would be assigned to new teacher I had no idea who they are in my life. I got on the bus, and sat down waving out the window to where my teachers were, saying goodbye to them.

Ashley was sitting right next to me, writing in her diary. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, all tangled up and dirty.

"Hey Ash. You coming over tonight?" I said, excited for what approached tonight. Tonight was our sleepover we planned over a week now after she moved on my street. We promised ourselves that it would be the best summer ever, and that we would make it the best summer ever.

"Are you kidding me? I am so excited!" she said to me, putting away her journal and staring at me. We kept on talking during the rest of the trip there before she brought up something.

"Hey Britt?" she said, looking down at the seat. I turned towards her, knowing the tone of voice she used was something involving me. "What is it Ash?" I asked.

"Do you know why Eric ran out of class? He seemed worried." she said. I looked at her, knowing she probably saw what happened during him and me.

"I don't really know. He looked like he was sick for some reason."

"Well, did you asked him what was wrong?"

"Not really. It seemed like he has something to say. I just don't know what it was he tried to say to me. Now I don't know what he wanted to tell me. I just hope it wasn't anything important." I said, feeling kinda guilty now that I thought about it. Ashley looked up from the seat and towards me, now grinning. "I think I know what he wanted to say to you." she said, putting an hand on my shoulder.

I looked up from the seat and stared at her. "You do? What is it?" I said, straightening up to hear what Ashley had to say.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, still wearing that grin of hers. "Maybe he had a crush on ya." she said. I stared at her annoyingly, whacking her slightly with my hand against her shoulder.

"Oh shut up." I said jokey, while Ashley started laughing in the back of the bus.

**End of chapter 1! Really terrible, but it's based off of my life and some of the events that changed my summer forever. Hope you enjoy it! To those who have accounts, review and rate please:)**

**I'm also sorry this is a short chapter. I will write longer chapters in the future :)**


End file.
